Pedometers have become more popular as a means of monitoring a user's exercise level through-out the day. Many people are active throughout the work day, although they are not actually going to the gym. However, these pedometers are generally inaccurate. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to wear them.
For additional accuracy, more complex activity monitoring systems are provided as well. Some of these devices include accelerometers disposed in the user's shoe, to measure motion more precisely. However, this requires wearing of a special shoe, which is generally not compatible with a work environment.